Shiba Tatsuya/History
(Note: The bold sentences are the theories others have come up with about him, or those who are aware of his true identity) Before Volume 1: *Became the first Artificial Magician at the age of 6 *Became a Guardian at the age of 7 *Learned how to use Gram Demolition *Actualised the Loop Cast theory *Became a pioneering expert in CAD software engineering as well as a world renowned researcher *Created his own A rank and Strategic Rank Decomposition Magics, as well as his own Regrowth magic * Became the only user (known) of incredibly high class magics that even the strongest Magicians in the world cannot replicate *Became Kokonoe Yakumo's best student at the young age of 17, even outmatching him in pure martial arts and physicality, equal in terms of techniques, but outclassed in terms of strategy, knowledge and magical technical ability * Created a Pseudo-Cast Jamming spell, mimicking Antinite *Has an encyclopaediac knowledge of magic *Can Flash Cast spells blindingly fast During Enrollment Arc: *Stood up to Public Morals Committee Chief Watanabe Mari on the second day of school * Defeated Vice President Hattori in a duel almost instantaneously * Impressed Watanabe Mari, Clubs Management Leader Juumonji Katsuto and Student Council President Saegusa Mayumi * Became the first Course 2 student to become a member of the Public Morals Committee *Beat the entire Kenjutsu club (all Blooms and upperclassmen) without touching them *Shuts down the Aspirants' Alliance's power play through word play *Brings down Blanche almost single handedly *''Mibu's father was told by Kazama about Tatsuya's true identity'' * Can analyze Activation and Magic Sequences * Has outstanding combat ability, even though he is a C rank in magic * His goal is to make a Sustained Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 3: *Tops the year in the Magic Theory portion of the half yearly exams *Gets interrogated by the faculty about whether or not he is intentionally failing the Magical Technical portion of the exams *Gets recommended to transfer to Fourth High School, which he declines *Gets appointed as an engineer for the Nine Schools Competition, the first first year and first Weed to ever do so *Earns the support of Juumonji, Mayumi, Hattori and Azusa for this appointment *It is revealed that he is a member of an elite branch of the military *Actualises Sustained Gravity Control Type Flying Type Magic *It is revealed that he is Mr Silver of Taurus Silver *It is revealed that he has a ridiculously high Psion count *His father and the family servants look down on him *Most of his emotions were removed by his aunt and mother except for one which is his love for his only sister, Miyuki *Gains the support of his entire class *Promises to protect Mizuki *Nullified over ten Magic Sequences simultaneously wreaking havoc on the flaming bus in an instant *Kirihara mentions that his killing intent was even more intense than that of first line fighters *Can "see" not only the present but also the past *Is seen as Miyuki's watchdog *Mari suggests that he could be transferred into Course 1 next year as he is an unprecedented student *Is one of only five people to see through Kudou Retsu's magic and views him as a Magician that he could learn from *Helps Mikihiko take out some unfriendlies and scolds him afterwards for looking down on himself *Assures Mikihiko that the problem is his magic, not him *Is impressed by Mayumi's magic, which causes his friends to be jealous as he is usually very critical about magic *Is also impressed by Mari's magical skills *Meets with the Battalion's officers for lunch where it is revealed that he is Strategic *Is forbidden from using any classified magics if called to participate *Becomes worried of how easily Mayumi sees through him *Is "adopted" as Mayumi's little brother *Mayumi feels that he is undoing her with his eyes; her personality, strengths, experiences... *Improved Mayumi's condition during her event, "Crowd Ball",through only minor modifications and 'cleaning' to her CAD *Tries to console Kirihara through cold, blunt analysis of his loss *Creates a Weaponised Integrated CAD "Mini- Communicator" where Leo acts as his guinea pig *Drags Mari onshore after her accident, analyses her injuries with a glance and gives orders for treatment *Analyzes the footage of the accident to determine the cause accurately *Agrees to help his sister in Official Division as her engineer- feels manipulated by his senpai * Is able to deduce the condition of his opponents with a glance * Even his friends are a bit fearful of him During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 4: *Is given an extremely lucrative offer to become the Kitayama Family's engineer, which he declines *Created the brand new spell "Active Air Mine" which was then added into the Index under the user, Shizuku's, name *Created a rifle shaped Generalised CAD which combined the versatility of a Generalised CAD with the speed and accuracy of a Specialised CAD in Speed Shooting *Created the strategy for Honoka in Battle Board to use light illusion magic on the water's surface to cause dizziness *It is revealed that the Yotsuba forbid him from gaining fame and adding his name to the Index *Can tell Akechi Eimi's health/ lack of sleep by glancing at her psion information *It is revealed that Honoka had met Tatsuya in the First High exam and had been stunned by the beauty of his magic *Shizuku's Icicle Destruction match shows signs of Tatsuya working from behind the scenes *Devised the strategy for Miyuki's "Inferno" and "Niflheim" at the Icicle Destruction match *Drew crowds from the universities and military to watch the matches he was responsible for *Became seen as a rival by "Cardinal George" and "Crimson Prince" *In Honoka's Battle Board final, he devises a strategy for her to use light illusion magic to make the tunnels darker and harder to navigate through, slowing her opponents down *Under his care, the Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction females all won First, Second and Third Place, which was unprecedented *Taught Shizuku "Phonon Mazer" and dual wielding CADs *In Mirage Bat, the CAD software engineering skill causes people to compare him to Taurus Silver *''Azusa starts to think that he is Taurus Silver'' *Gets coerced into becoming an opener in Monolith Code (as he is the mightiest of the first year male students in live combat ability) because of an accident that happened to the original members making them unable to participate and decides to bring his two Weed friends, Mikihiko and Leo in to join him *Completely calibrates two CADs from scratch in two hours (it usually takes triple the time) and displays skills that surpass the meaning off what it is to be a Magic Artificer, making Azusa solidify her opinion that he is Taurus Silver '' *Decides to win just because Miyuki tells him to *Impresses observers during the final Monolith Code with his bravery and skilled magic usage, causing them to wonder whether he really was a Course 2 student * Uses Self- Regrowth in this match after being hit by Masaki's magic *Wins Monolith Code and also beats Ichijou Masaki in a one-on-one duel, only resorting to Flash Cast in the end *Attacks the corrupt committee member tampering with the Miyuki's CAD and almost kills him before Kudou Retsu stops him *Gives Miyuki a Flying Type CAD that grants her a landslide victory in Mirage Bat *Pays off Ono Haruka to gain information about No Head Dragon *Takes out No Head Dragon's Japanese headquarters *His epithet is revealed to be "Demon Right" *Kudou Retsu knows Tatsuya's true identity and pities him ''' *The Yatsuba Clan is seen to threaten the Ten Master Clans' supremacy over regular Magicians *Draws the attention of the Rozen and other bigwigs * Views Katsuto as his natural enemy because of his "Phalanx" which is a natural counter to his own "Decomposition" magic. *Is "invited" to join the Ten Master Clans by Katsuto on behalf of the Juumonji Family for his performance during the Monolith Code and also for defeating Ichijou Masaki, a member of Ichijou Clan that is one of the Ten Master Clans During Summer Holiday Arc, Volume 5: *Honoka confesses to him and he reveals that he can never love anyone else romantically *Miyuki and Honoka fight over him *While going out into the city, he and Miyuki pretend to be lovers to avoid trouble *A rumour starts that he could be the next Student Council President, which garners more support than expected *Bribes Azusa to become the next President with a Flying Type CAD and monitor *Is attacked by several people who think that he and Mayumi have a "special" relationship *Suppresses Miyuki's power with his own in front of the assembly *'''''Mayumi thinks that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Family *''Katsuto and Mari think that he may be connected to the Ten Master Clans, despite him saying otherwise'' During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 6: *Was privately offered a position as Vice President of the Student Council by Azusa, but he declined *New Public Morals Chairman Kanon and New Student Council President Azusa agreed that he will remain in the Public Morals Committee until April and then transfer into the Student Council, without asking his permission *Starts challenging the idea of Storing Magic Sequences *Suzune recommended him personally to become part of the Thesis Competition team as a replacement/assistant *His stepmother Sayuri asks him to drop out of school (again) and gives him a relic to analyze that may hold the key to storing Magic Sequences *It is revealed that Tatsuya has too much power in FLT and holds considerable sway in the company *Wishes to raise the social standing of Magicians through economic necessity *Mayumi is shown to have a slight crush on him *Gets stalked by Chiaki for malicious reasons *His upper limit for mass targeting simultaneously in live combat is 24 but, when not under attack, is 36 *Can pass psion signals straight into Miyuki's Mental Calculation Area *Gets attacked by Sekimoto using sleeping gas *''Leo and Erika wonder if he is clairvoyant '' *Goes with Mari and Mayumi to interrogate Sekimoto and is attacked by Lu Gonghu *Is almost kissed by Miyuki During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 7: *Suzune sets Chiaki a goal to beat Tatsuya in Hardware Engineering in Second Year to raise her spirits *Calmly stopped the intruders who wanted to suppress the competition site using applications of Decomposition magic *''Kichijouji mistaken his Decomposition magic for Molecular Divider'' *Noticed the oncoming truck and activated Mist Dispersal before it hit, with only Mayumi noticing with her Multi-Scope *''He is revealed to a large audience of his school friends to be part of a secret elite unit within the military '''- '''full list: Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, Shizuku, Isori, Kanon, Kirihara, Mayumi, Mari, Suzune, Katsuto, Sayaka (A total of 14 people, not including Miyuki who already knows.)'' *He is the one who designed the Mobile Suits used by the battalion *Is revealed to have some kind of magic limiter set on him which can only be removed by Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on wounded soldiers under Captain Yanagi; also hinted at the fact he has to go through intense pain for the process *Annihilated an enemy chemical congregation attack on the rescue helicopter *Also annihilated the magicians behind the attack as well as five soldiers who are trying to shoot down the helicopter *Healed Isori and Kirihara when both are gravely injured trying to protect Kanon and Sayaka respectively from a surprise attack *Greatly affected the Alliance`s morale due to him using the same magic as the demon who crushed the Alliance 3 years ago at Okinawa, Mahesvara *This also enabled Katsuto and Masaki to push back on their respective battlefield *The mechanism behind Regrowth is explained *Used Material Burst on the assault ship of the Alliance to great effect *Used Material Burst again to annihilate the invasion fleet prepared by the Alliance *Also killed the Alliance's only known Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé (before the guy could even do anything), although this is only revealed later in the series During Reminiscence Arc, Volume 8: *Used Material Burst for the first time *Used Regrowth on other people for the first time *''Miyuki is told by her mother the truth of the experiment on Tatsuya, and Honami already knows '' *''Kazama and Sanada both see that Tatsuya's magic is Strategic-class'' *Tatsuya is Maya's only direct counter to her spell Meteor Stream *Before the events of the Defense Battle at Okinawa, Miyuki ignored him and treated him like a servant * Honami died protecting him from enemy's missile while he's activating Material Burst During Visitor Arc, Volume 9: *''Is included in the USNA's list of suspects who might be the unregistered Japanese Strategic Magician'' *Is informed about Shizuku leaving Japan to study abroad for 3 months * Becomes suspicious of government approval of the exchange of Magic School transfer students between USNA and Japan *Suspects Shizuku's replacement transfer student, Lina, is also Angie Sirius (Head of STARS and one of the 13 Apostles) *Gets attacked by Lina and officially confirms that she is Angie Sirius *Is offered a place in the USNA by Lina, who values his strength, to which he declines *Becomes aware of the Vampire Incidents *Becomes concerned after Leo is attacked *Is told that the "Vampires" are in fact "Paranormal Parasites" *Asks Shizuku for more information about the Vampire Incidents occurring in the USNA *Discovers that Parade can fool his "eye" and avoid Mist Dispersal *Asks permission from Yotsuba Maya to contact Major Kazama again *Is asked for assistance by Mayumi and Katsuto in dealing with the Vampire Incident *Is ganged up on by Lina's soldiers before Yakumo and Miyuki arrive *Partially undoes the Limiter, having observed Miyuki do so before *Stops the magic match between Lina and Miyuki During Visitor Arc, Volume 10: *Organised a meeting between Katsuto and Mayumi, representing the Ten Master Clans, with Erika and Mikihiko, representing the police/ Hundred Families factions to foster cooperation between both camps *Gave them the frequency for the GPS he'd implanted on the Parasite the night before to allow them to track it down *Begins to empathise with Lina's situation, making Miyuki think that he feels more emotions than he thought *Is told about the Black Hole experiment *Theorises about the manner of the Parasites' creation *Is told about the Parasite entering First High's grounds *Realises that he can't clearly "see" Parasites *Failed to capture/ destroy the Parasite *Promises Erika that if Lina attacks, he will fight back with his full power *Has difficulty coming up with a spell to target individual Information Bodies in the Infomation Dimension *Is told about the Seven Sages who leaked information about the Black Hole experiment *Works out that the Great Asian Alliance had received some support by the USNA during the Yokohama Incident *Receives courtesy chocolates on Valentine's Day from Subaru and Eimi representing the Nine Schools' Competition First Year's Team, Mizuki and Fujibayashi *Receives Valentine's chocolates from Honoka and a chocolate lovey dovey banquet from Miyuki *Receives poisoned chocolates from Mayumi as payback for him treating her like a child *Gives Honoka two crystal hairbands and feels guilty that he can't return her feelings *Sees a camera spying on him from a low orbit satellite *Is brought in to help with the strange actions of Pixie *Discovers that the 3H has become a host of a Parasite who, influenced by Honoka's thoughts, now is in love with him and wishes to be with him *Connects to Link Space in order to protect Miyuki, and in doing so sees the Stardust soldiers waiting to ambush him *Attacks the soldiers unaware and receives unexpected help from Naotsugu who had been spying on him under orders of the military *Angie Sirius arrives to challenge him During Visitor Arc, Volume 11: *Is attacked by Angie Sirius with "Heavy Metal Burst" and manages to defeat her *Defeats the USNA surveillance team *''Lina becomes convinced that Tatsuya is NOT a Strategic Magician, but instead is a Mental Interference Illusionist '' *Asks for help from the Yotsuba Clan for the first time *Begins questioning Pixie as to the nature of the Parasites *''Erika suspects that Tatsuya is a member of the Yotsuba Clan, ''although he does not explicitly confirm *Is warned by Hayama that the Saegusa have used the Counterintelligence Third Division in order to capture and investigate the Parasites *Visits Aoyama Cemetery with Honoka, Miyuki and Pixie in order to meet with the other Parasites who are after Pixie *Fights the Parasites there after refusing to give them Pixie *Witnesses Pixie using psychokinesis *Buys Pixie to keep him out of the hands of others *Warns Mayumi and the Saegusa Family not to use the Parasites for military functions *Meets one of the Seven Sages, Raymond Sage Clark *Learns about the Seven Sages, the Black Sage and Hildskjalf *Fights with the Parasites with his group and cripples them *Removes his Limiter to help Miyuki shut down the Parasites *Offers to help Lina naturalise as a Japanese citizen and leave the military *Earns the gratitude of Kobayakawa for suggesting that she became a magical tactical advisor instead of dropping out *Minami moves in with them During Double seven Chapter, Volume 12: *Accepted into the new Magic Engineering Course, which was mainly created because of him *Is interrogated by Shizuku's mother as to his intentions for Shizuku and Honoka, and is told that she is investigating into his background *Uses the arrival of the Saegusa Twins; Kasumi and Izumi, and Shippou Takuma to divert attention from Minami, who is posing as his cousin *Joins the Student Council officially *Meets the Saegusa Twins, Kasumi and Izumi *Is attacked by Kasumi, who is wary of him since he is close to her sister, Mayumi *Hacked into the school's surveillance system using Pixie *Is warned about Congressman Kanda's visit to First High School *Organises a Stellar Furnace Experiment to put a halt to the Humanist plot *Blackmails Maki to stop her actions against Magicians *Defeats Tomitsuka Hagane in mock battle During Steeplechase Chapter, Volume 13: *Directed by Azusa to withdraw from working earlier to avoid from him completing all the Student Council's works by himself since he is highly efficient. However, as a result, others thought of him as a slacker. * Use the remaining time to wait for Miyuki by joining Mountain Club with Leo and Minami. * Informed of the changes of events in the Nine School Competition. * Suspicious of the addition of the Steeplechase Event. * Started to investigate the matter regarding P-Weapons. * Attended the Nine School Competetions as tactical manager and engineer. * Started to investigate the Steeplechase Venue with assists of Kuroba siblings, Pixie and others. * Forced to stop in aiding Koudo by Miyuki. * Annihilated the parasites in the steeplechase event. * Ordered by Maya to assist Kuroba faction in capturing Zhou. * Mitsugu acts without him resulted on his hand cut off by Zhou unknown magic skill. * Restore Mitsugu's hand on considerations towards Fumiya and Ayako.